Of Motorbikes and Punches
by MiaMadness
Summary: Drabble. Hints of Harry/Hermione. When a motorbike comes rumbling down a quiet Kensington street, who knew that 10 minutes and one punch later that a person's compete perspective of someone they have known for years could be changed? How does that happen, is it even possible? You never know.


Changed the Way You See Me

_I really don't know where this came from, it's been sitting in my stories folder for almost 2 years now. I don't know if I'm going to continue it. It's just a short story, type thing. Enjoy._

Hermione Granger wasn't a girl who was popular with the other teenagers that lived in her street. She was somewhat of a freak; she was always away at some freaky boarding school for geniuses somewhere in the hills in Scotland. Sure, she looked the same with her overly bushy brown hair, and buck teeth, but it was the way she began to hold herself, after going to THAT school that made the other teenagers uneasy, she seemed more confident, and when they threw insults at her, they seemed to roll off her back, and not bother her as much as they usually would have when she was younger! When she was younger, Hermione used to run off whenever the other neighbourhood children would insult her, now she would just sit there.

It was one hot summers day in July when Hermione was 17 that changed how they seen her forever! She was sitting on her porch doing homework, they slowly approached her before insulting her hair and her teeth (the size of which had been reduced somehow, but they still insult them, it used to hurt her when she was younger, so why shouldn't it now?), her freaky school. Hermione didn't react; in fact it didn't even look like she'd heard them. They only acknowledgement they got was a small smile when they surrounded her, as if she was almost saying hello to them. They got bored quickly, but before they could leave the quiet neighbourhood was disturbed by a loud rumbling noise in the distance and it quickly had the whole street out looking around: up in the sky to see if it was a low flying airplane or helicopter, but they couldn't see anything. No one was watched Hermione as she slowly packed up her school work, and slipping the bag passed her father who was outside grumbling about inconsiderate airplane companies. Another 30 seconds passed before it became apparent to everyone what the rumbling noise was…it was a large black motorcycle driving down a quiet Kensington street at 70mph. It screeched to a halt in front of the Granger's house, a figure in faded blue jeans, a black leather jacket and helmet climbed off. As the figure pulled the helmet off, there was a squeal that rang throughout the whole street, all eyes swivelled to Hermione Granger who was currently running full pelt towards a boy with black messy hair and the most amazing green eyes, his entire face lit up when he seen Hermione and just before she crashed into him sending them both flying, he picked her up and started spinning her, causing her to squeal some more. The entire street just stared in shock, before turning to look at Charles Granger who was staring at his daughter in completely shocked, as she let this strange boy swing her around. When Hermione was put back down on her own two feet, the boy kept a tight grip of her waist as they walked towards her parents; Hermione was talking a million miles an hour to the boy, to everyone that was listening, none of it made sense; who was Ron, and the hell was Dumbledore? The boy was just staring at her with a stupid grin on his face, and seemed to be drinking in every detail about her as though they had been apart for years. They were soon standing face to face with her parents. Her mother was just looking at her with wide eyes, her father's face emotionless.

"Mum, Dad, you remember Harry, don't you?"

The boy who was apparently called Harry put his hand out for Mr Granger to shake, everyone waited with baited breath to see how he would react. It was a slow reaction, but eventually Mr Granger did shake Harry's hand. It was fairly tense for several minutes with the street just staring at the four people standing on the Granger's front path; Mrs Granger's eyebrows furrowed, and cleared her throat, "Harry dear? As in Harry Potter? From school?" Mr Granger's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, as he repeated the boy's name to his daughter, who was looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

Harry just looked sheepishly at the ground, "Guilty, been Harry Potter all my life. It's nice to see you both again, Mr and Mrs Granger."

One boy from the group of teenagers that had been insulting Hermione steeled his nerves and approached the group who seemed to be chatting like old friends despite the frosty beginning. He cleared his throat. "Hey, umm...Harvey, why are you hanging around with HER!?" He used his chin to indicate Hermione, whose eyes widened. "She's a loser, who is obviously paying you to make her look cool in front of everyone, how much is she offering you?" The smile slid slowly off Harry's face as he took in the boy in front of him. "What's your name?" He asked, fighting to keep his voice level. "Seth." The boy replied, feeling more confident that he had finally knocked Hermione Granger off her high pedestal. What he wasn't expecting was how Harry reacted. He had been throwing a grin over his shoulder towards his friends, who had been sniggering as he insulted Granger some more.

He began to turn back round when he heard her shout "HARRY, DON'T!" When suddenly he was looking at the sky, and the left side of his face throbbing. He jumped to his feet, and rounded on taller boy who was being fussed over by Hermione, "What the hell man?" Harry slowly turned to look at Seth, and said in a quiet level voice, "Speak about Hermione like that again, and I WILL kill you." His green eyes flashing dangerously, and Seth knew right then that he wasn't kidding, he held up his hands in defeat before retreating so that he could try and regain some of his lost pride by maybe beating up a 10 year old.

He watched the group of four head back into the Granger's house, with Hermione scalding Harry about his temper, Harry just grinned and pressed his lips to her temple, and said something to her that Seth couldn't make out, but whatever it was made her entire face go bright red, smack him on the arm and point to her parents. But she did kiss him on the cheek and whisper something in his ear that made the tips of his ears go red, and to tighten his grip on her waist.

Seth knew deep down that he would never mess with the freaky Granger girl again, because despite her quiet demeanour, she was clearly a different person at her school of freaks and somewhere inside of him, that didn't sit right with him, he preferred the scared 8 year old who would run away crying.

_This is terrible I know that, I don't even know where it came from._

_Review? Maybe? Tell me if it is really that bad, I don't even know if it makes any sense. _


End file.
